<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sex Tape by lallyloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046643">The Sex Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo'>lallyloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, First Time, M/M, Sex Tapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2020. Time for the Rhett &amp; Link sex tape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sex Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Ear Biscuits #218</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a joke. Mostly. A sex tape would really put them on the map. Rhett laughed about it. Link said maybe 2020. That sounded like a good time for it.</p><p> </p><p>Then 2020 rolled around.</p><p>Rhett mentioned it again in January, “It’s 2020, man! Is it ’bout that time yet?”</p><p>It took Link a minute to even get the reference. When he did, he just laughed it off again. Obviously they weren’t going to do it.</p><p> </p><p>So neither one is entirely sure how they’ve found themselves at the creative house with a camera and monitor set up by the little twin bed. Somehow a series of joking conversations became increasingly more serious until they were planning this thing out like every other bit they’ve done.</p><p>When they finally settle on the idea they have to run it by their wives. They’re expecting an issue, but Jessie just laughs and rolls her eyes and says “finally”. Christy thinks it’s a dumb idea, but she doesn’t protest because it seems like just another Rhett and Link thing. Just a bit. A joke, probably. But also, weirdly, the next logical step.</p><p> </p><p>So here they are.</p><p>They’ve discussed the logistics of it countless times. Should they kiss? Well, yeah. Should they end up naked? Mostly. Should they fuck or just jerk each other off? Fucking would make it a real sex tape, right? Who should bottom? They argued over that one for awhile.</p><p>They raided their dressing room at Mythical a couple days before, taking a bunch of clothes back to the creative house before settling on what to wear. They wanted something relatively easy to remove, and Link insisted branding was important, so he chose black joggers with Mythical down the leg, and a white t-shirt with their faces on it. Rhett went with jeans and his black Ear Biscuits shirt. No boxers. No briefs. No socks. The less stuff to remove the better. Easy.</p><p>Link set up a selection of lube and condoms on the table by the bed, convinced if they’re not ‘safe’ they’ll never hear the end of it from viewers. He organizes everything and then reorganizes it while he waits for Rhett to finish setting up the camera. They’d flipped for that one, knowing if they were both trying to control the camera angle they’d just end up fighting. So Rhett won the toss, and now he’s in charge of the angles while Link is in charge of the supplies.</p><p>Rhett’s been fiddling with the camera for awhile, trying to figure out the best angle so they’ll have to do as little editing as possible. Should they start standing? If they move from standing to the bed can they capture everything without needing to pan? He shifts the camera a few more times, examining the shot in the monitor until he finally seems satisfied.</p><p>“I think we’re good to go.”</p><p>“Great,” Link deadpans. “I can hardly wait.”</p><p>Rhett looks up from the monitor.  “Link, we don’t have to do this.”</p><p>Link smirks at him. “You backing out, brother?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Listen, I’ve been wearing this butt plug for an hour now. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Rhett’s eyes widen. “You’re wearing whaaat?”</p><p>“A plug,” Link says, “I wanted to be ready.”</p><p>“You have a butt plug??”</p><p>“<i>Yes I have a butt plug!</i>” Link fires back. “You don’t know <i>everything</i> about me!”</p><p>Rhett just stares at him for a moment.</p><p>“Can I..” his voice trails off “..see..it?”</p><p>“No way, man!” Link folds his arms across his chest, like he’s been scandalized.</p><p>Rhett motions around the room, “I mean, we’re about to do this but you won’t let me see it?”</p><p>Link shakes his head, but pulls the back waistband of his joggers out a bit. “I’ll let you feel it”</p><p>Rhett moves to him quickly and slips a hand down the back of Link’s joggers, ghosting over skin until he feels something smooth and hard. It’s a little plug, sticking out from between Link’s ass cheeks. </p><p>Rhett sighs, “Jesus, Link.”</p><p>It changes the tone in the room somehow. Like it’s suddenly no longer a joke.</p><p>Rhett’s hand remains there for a moment, fingers smoothing over the plug, and then he holds it lightly and gives it a gentle pull.</p><p>There’s a soft hitch in Link’s breath. “Let me take it out,” he says quietly. “You turn on the camera.”</p><p>There’s a moment of awkwardness while Rhett focuses on the camera, and Link removes the plug, and then they’re together, standing by the bed. Rhett checks the monitor to make sure they’re in frame. </p><p>They’re not entirely sure where to put their hands. Rhett settles one on Link’s hip and another on his jaw. Link touches Rhett’s shoulder and sneaks another around his back.</p><p>“We should kiss,” Link mouths, his voice barely a whisper, and he’s waiting for Rhett to make a move.</p><p>So Rhett obeys and leans down to kiss him.  It’s soft and nice and when Rhett slips out his tongue Link opens for him. As their mouths move together, slick and warm, Link’s hands grip tightly to Rhett’s shirt while Rhett moves his hand into Link’s hair, touching the back of his head and pulling him in closer. </p><p>Just as they’re getting into a rhythm, Rhett looks over at the monitor. He pulls back from Link.</p><p>“Hold on, the angle’s not quite right.”</p><p>Link stays where he’s standing while Rhett moves the camera slightly.</p><p>“Okay, let’s start again.”</p><p>Rhett moves back to meet Link at the bed, a brief feeling of awkwardness threatening to derail the situation. They move their hands back to where they were, as if they’re following a script. Rhett looks at Link, waiting for a signal that it’s all good. Link’s hands are shaking a bit and he’s staring up at Rhett, his pupils dark. </p><p>“Rhett,” Link says under his breath, and that’s all it takes and Rhett is kissing him hard, pressing his lips against Link’s until Link opens for him again</p><p>Link’s tongue slides against Rhett’s, tasting him, his breath hot against Rhett’s face. Link is tugging at Rhett’s shirt, muttering “clothes off” against Rhett’s mouth, and Rhett lets go of him for a minute, pulling his shirt over his head while Link tugs off his own.</p><p>They’re fighting to get a grip on each other, hands moving, fingers on skin. Rhett settles both hands on Link’s hips, fingering over the taut skin there – warm and familiar but also so completely new to him. He’s never been allowed to touch like this before. </p><p>Link is doing the same – exploring Rhett’s body with his hands, flicking over a nipple to pull a soft groan from Rhett. He knows Rhett is sensitive there, but he’s never been able to touch like this before. Link pulls his mouth away from Rhett’s, moving down to tongue over the sensitive nipple, licking one and then dragging his tongue across to the other, teasing until Rhett is panting and tugging at Link’s joggers, and whispering, “god, Link, I want to fuck you.”</p><p>It’s far more intimate than they’d planned, but Link is clinging to Rhett, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and suddenly Rhett knows he has to move him down to the bed. Has to undress him and see him. Link is nodding at him and moving with him, reaching to unzip Rhett’s jeans as they go, needing to get Rhett naked.  </p><p>Their logistical fucking plan is quickly going out the window.</p><p>Rhett slides Link’s joggers down his hips watching as Link’s cock slaps back against his skin, hard and leaking. Rhett’s seen his dick before but never like this and he kneels over Link, his mouth instinctively moving to kiss Link’s hips and slide his tongue over his cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking and licking until Link is pushing against his forehead and moaning “stop, stop, I’ll come.”</p><p>As Rhett pulls his mouth away, Link slips his hand inside Rhett’s jeans, grasping to get a hold of Rhett’s dick. It’s hot and heavy and Link’s hand wraps around him, giving slow tugs as he stares up at Rhett, the eye contact almost unnerving, as if he’s looking right into Rhett’s soul. It’s making Rhett want to say things – things they’ve never said out loud. Things about love and forever. Rhett slips a hand into Link’s hair and pulls him closer to kiss him, hoping it’ll keep his mouth quiet.</p><p>Link grips him harder as they kiss, his free hand pulling at Rhett’s jeans, trying to slide them down his hips. “Get these off,” he’s saying against Rhett’s mouth, “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Rhett reaches down to slide his jeans off and then he sits back on his knees and grabs the lube from the table, his brain not even registering the condom, or the monitor, or the camera. He pops the cap and drips it onto his dick, slicking it over with his hand, and he looks at Link questioningly.</p><p>Link nods. “Put some on me.”</p><p>Rhett reaches a shakey hand down, sliding his wet fingers over Link’s ass.</p><p>Link is still watching him, and when they’re ready Link shifts himself so his knees are bent, his ass resting against Rhett’s cock, waiting. Rhett leans over him and slides in slowly, so so slowly, his eyes never leaving Link’s. </p><p>Just as Rhett has reached the hilt, buried as deep as he can go, Link gives him the slightest nod and Rhett starts fucking into him, still so gentle, pulling back and then pushing in again, and again, and again.</p><p>Link’s gaze finally falters, his eyes closing, his head tipping back because he’s never felt anything so good. Link’s hand comes up to grasp his own cock, giving it long slow strokes in time to Rhett’s movement.</p><p>Rhett fucks him slowly, wanting to make it last. When Link finally looks up again their eyes lock on each other. Link watches as Rhett fucks into him so slick and slow Link can hardly see straight. Rhett watches Link’s face, seeing each jolt of pleasure hit him, hearing each little sigh escape his lips, Rhett’s own dick so hot buried deep inside him. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Rhett is groaning, “Oh fuck, Link..”</p><p>All these things they’ve never done together. Words they’ve never said to each other, at least not in this way. It’s a culmination of so many years of wanting and needing and suddenly neither one is able to shut up.</p><p>Rhett breaks first, his voice stuttering, “I love you, Link.. so much. I fucking love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Link sighs, “god, Rhett, you know I do.”</p><p>“I know,” Rhett says, fucking harder, “I know, I know..” </p><p>It’s all his brain is able to come up with because Link is pushing his ass against him, trying to bury Rhett’s cock even deeper. Rhett reaches a hand between them, placing his hand over Link’s, pumping Link’s cock in time with each thrust and withdraw. Link arches and he’s panting Rhett’s name as he comes, splashing stripes of white onto his stomach and chest.</p><p>Rhett’s movement finally stutters as he shifts his hand from Link’s softening dick to his stomach, his fingers sliding in the cum there. Rhett glances down at the mess of jizz like he can hardly believe he’s made it happen.</p><p>Then Link is touching Rhett’s chin, pulling his gaze back, and he’s talking – his voice low as he urges Rhett to come.</p><p>Rhett gives a few more slow fucks and then he’s coming hard, his fingers gripping Link’s skin as he shoots wet heat inside Link's body. </p><p>And Rhett is talking – saying things about love and promising forever. And Link is saying things back.</p><p> </p><p>It takes them a few minutes to come down from the high of it.</p><p>Eventually Link grabs his t-shirt to wipe the cum off his chest.</p><p>Rhett gets up to turn off the camera.</p><p> </p><p>They clean up a bit. Get redressed. Then they finally sit down to watch the video. They don’t speak as they watch it back, neither one sure what to say. But they lean into each other, hands resting here and fingers settling there, each man seeking the other one as they wait to see how their video turned out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s clear it’s too intimate. The way their bodies move together. The way they look at each other. The words they say.</p><p>This wasn’t part of the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Rhett gets up the nerve to speak first. “We should just keep this one for us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link says slowly, “probably for the best.”</p><p>They look at each other. Considering.</p><p>Finally Link leans in and gently kisses Rhett’s mouth.</p><p>“Maybe eventually we can plan out another one for the internet," he says as he pulls back.</p><p>Rhett smirks. “Let’s talk about that.”</p><p>And then he’s leaning in to kiss Link again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm lallyloo on tumblr. I mostly post Rhink stuff and sometimes post fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>